Of the various kitchen appliances, the food processor is the most versatile, often used for chopping fruits, vegetables, and other food items into smaller pieces for eating or as ingredients for other uses. There are currently many food processors in the market today, most of them utilizing a hand knob that rotates the shaft with blades attached. The spinning blades then chop up the food. However, the structure of these food processors tends to be more complex, especially when a higher drive ratio is required, resulting in an increase in the size of the knob in the center of the cover, making it more difficult to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the food in said food processor encounters less resistance, leading to lower chopping efficiency. The hand turning of the knob requires more effort to operate.